Conversation nocturne
by Virginie31
Summary: "Avoir une conversation nocturne avec toi, c'est comme rêver en étant éveillé."


**NdA - Bonjour à tous ceux et à toutes celles qui passeront par ici. Voici une courte histoire dont le but essentiel est de me remettre en jambe après quelques mois passés sans vraiment écrire. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! V**

* * *

 _Disclaimer : les personnages cités dans cette fic ainsi que la trame générale de leur histoire sont la propriété de leur créateur et/ou de leur diffuseur. Seule la trame spécifique de l'histoire de la fic m'appartient. J'écris pour le plaisir, sans contrepartie financière._

 _Le texte du résumé est une traduction que j'ai faite d'une citation anonyme trouvée sur Internet._

* * *

 **Late night conversation**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur le village d'Huk-Bugur, mais Sam ne dormait pas. Incapable de trouver le sommeil, elle fixait la toile qui séparait sa chambre de celle du colonel, dont le corps était appuyé contre le tissu tendu. Suivant des yeux la ligne de son dos, elle songea qu'il lui suffirait de tendre le bras pour le toucher. Cette pensée fit réagir son esprit fatigué et elle changea de position, poussant un long soupir, agacée par son insomnie, par les impasses dans lesquelles son imagination se permettait de vagabonder, et par cette situation de moins en moins supportable.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis libéra lentement l'air qu'elle avait emprisonné dans le vain espoir de se détendre, et elle décida de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de l'immense tente sous laquelle logeaient SG1 ainsi que trois familles du village.

Dehors, le vent soufflait en rafales et faisait claquer la toile au-dessus de sa tête. Si elle se concentrait suffisamment, elle pouvait entendre le bruit des cordages qui battaient à un kilomètre de là contre les hauts pylônes abandonnés sur le bord de mer par une civilisation dont les habitants actuels de la planète n'avaient aucun souvenir, et le grondement des vagues qui s'écrasaient contre les rochers.

A cela venaient s'ajouter des sons bien plus proches : le froissement de la toile que l'on soulève et qui retombe, le crissement des pas sur les graviers, le murmure des voix des pêcheurs qui rassemblaient leur matériel, quelques rires étouffés. Comme tous les ans à la même époque, ils partaient pêcher en prévision de la fête du renouveau. D'après ce que Daniel lui avait expliqué, des hommes et des femmes du village se réunissaient trois nuits de suite en un point particulier de la côte, sur un petit promontoire rocheux qui s'élevait à un mètre au-dessus de la surface de l'eau. Il leur suffisait de laisser tomber de grands filets et de ramasser les poissons qui, pendant ces trois jours, y nageaient en grand nombre à très faible profondeur. Les habitants du village expliquaient que la nature leur faisait cette offrande pour qu'à leur tour, ils la célèbrent. Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui pouvait pousser ces poissons à remonter à la surface.

L'odeur du pali-pali - une fève verte que les locaux grillaient et réduisaient en poudre avant de la dissoudre dans du lait - avait empli l'air ; elle entendit le bruit de tasses qui s'entrechoquaient et de nouvelles bribes de discussions puis, petit à petit, les ombres déformées projetées sur la toile disparurent, les bruits s'éloignèrent, et elle n'entendit plus que le souffle du vent et le mouvement des vagues. Il était deux heures du matin ; le cinquième jour de leur mission commençait à peine.

Un mouvement près d'elle la ramena à ce qui se passait sous la tente. Elle posa son regard sur la toile ; l'empreinte du corps du colonel avait disparu. Elle poussa un long soupir qu'elle interrompit soudainement : était-ce son nom qu'il venait de murmurer ? Avait-il seulement parlé ? Incertaine, elle ne bougea pas et s'efforça de ne produire aucun bruit qui pourrait gêner son audition.

« Vous dormez ?

Elle n'avait pas rêvé.

\- Non, mon colonel, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle l'entendit bouger, se tourner sans doute. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, il était évident qu'il avait rapproché son visage de la toile qui les séparait. Elle l'imita.

\- Ce sont les pêcheurs qui vous ont réveillée ?

\- Non. Je ne dormais déjà pas avant.

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Vous ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Les pêcheurs...

Elle acquiesça ; elle savait qu'en mission, son esprit était toujours en alerte. Les mouvements des hommes et des femmes avaient dû rapidement le sortir de son sommeil.

\- Vous auriez peut-être voulu les rejoindre ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

Elle l'entendit rire silencieusement.

\- Je pensais que vous aimiez la pêche, tenta-t-elle d'argumenter.

\- Vous avez raison, Carter, mais ce qu'ils vont faire là, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle « pêcher ».

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est, pour vous ?

\- Ça, vous le sauriez si vous n'aviez pas toujours refusé de m'accompagner...

Elle entendait la malice dans sa voix et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. On toussa à l'autre bout de la tente ; ils restèrent immobiles et silencieux pendant quelques instants, puis le colonel lui expliqua sa vision de la pêche : s'asseoir de longues heures au bord de l'eau, profiter de la nature, oublier le quotidien. Peu lui importait de ramener ou non du poisson : c'était l'acte en lui-même qui faisait sens.

\- Je peux vous faire une confidence ? Il est rare que je mette un hameçon au bout de ma ligne.

Elle sourit et ferma les yeux ; le chuchotis de sa voix la berçait.

\- Carter ? reprit-il après un moment de silence.

\- Hmm ?

\- Vous devriez vraiment venir pêcher un de ces jours.

Elle s'imagina assise à ses côtés, au bord de l'eau, dans un silence confortable, et elle sentit un frisson la parcourir, consciente de l'intimité qui se dégageait de leur conversation ; paradoxalement, la présence de la cloison leur permettait de se parler plus librement que s'ils se voyaient.

\- D'accord, dit-elle simplement.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse audible de l'autre côté ; peut-être avait-il fini par se rendormir ? Elle-même se sentait partir.

\- Vous devez me promettre de ne pas écouter Tealc, reprit-il soudainement.

Elle fronça les sourcils et tenta de mobiliser son esprit engourdi pour comprendre le sens de sa phrase.

\- A propos de quoi ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

\- Son séjour dans mon chalet. Vous le connaissez, il a tendance à exagérer...

Elle sourit face à la mauvaise foi évidente de son supérieur mais ne répondit pas ; elle se était dorénavant trop fatiguée pour articuler le moindre mot.

\- Je vous promets que vous ne le regretterez pas, Carter.

Sa voix semblait si proche maintenant qu'elle était persuadée que, si elle ouvrait les yeux, la paroi serait tombée et qu'il serait en train de la regarder.

\- Carter ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Bonne nuit.

Elle soupira d'aise, à présent totalement détendue, et s'endormit enfin.

* * *

Il ne savait pas ce qui, du bruit occasionné par les activités des pêcheurs ou de l'odeur du café local, l'avait tiré de son sommeil, mais le résultat était là. Il roula sur le dos et les écouta discuter et s'éloigner, puis, plaçant ses mains sous sa tête, il ferma les yeux, bien décidé à reprendre sa nuit là où il l'avait laissée.

Il les rouvrit néanmoins presque immédiatement : on s'agitait de l'autre côté de la cloison.

\- Carter ?

Elle ne répondit pas, il perçut son raidissement, un soupir que l'on interrompait.

\- Vous dormez ?

\- Non, mon colonel, chuchota-t-elle.

Il se positionna sur le flan, ne laissant entre son visage et la toile qu'une dizaine de centimètres.

\- Ce sont les pêcheurs qui vous ont réveillée ?

\- Non. Je ne dormais déjà pas avant.

Elle s'était rapprochée elle aussi.

\- Vous ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Les pêcheurs...

\- Vous auriez peut-être voulu les rejoindre ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

Il rit, pensant qu'elle plaisantait.

\- Je pensais que vous aimiez la pêche, tenta-t-elle d'argumenter.

\- Vous avez raison, Carter, mais ce qu'ils vont faire là, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle « pêcher ».

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est, pour vous ?

\- Ça, vous le sauriez si vous n'aviez pas toujours refusé de m'accompagner...

Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette soudaine confiance en lui pour aborder aussi directement un tel sujet, et il songea qu'il ne devrait peut-être pas jouer à ce jeu-là ; pas avec elle, pas alors que leurs visages étaient si proches, séparés seulement par une paroi de tissu qu'il leur suffirait de contourner pour se retrouver face à face.

On toussa à l'autre bout de la tente ; ils restèrent immobiles et silencieux pendant quelques instants, puis il décida de lui expliquer sa vision de la pêche.

\- Je peux vous faire une confidence ? Il est rare que je mette un hameçon au bout de ma ligne.

Elle ne répondit rien ; peut-être s'était-elle endormie ?

\- Carter ? tenta-t-il malgré tout après un moment de silence.

\- Hmm ?

\- Vous devriez vraiment venir pêcher un de ces jours.

Il jouait vraiment à un jeu dangereux, mais les mots quittaient sa bouche avant que sa raison ne puisse intervenir et apposer son _veto._

\- D'accord, dit-elle simplement.

Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres et il fit taire la voix qui lui rappela qu'elle était en train de s'endormir et qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle tienne son engagement une fois qu'elle serait réveillée, ni même qu'elle se souvienne de cette conversation.

\- Vous devez me promettre de ne pas écouter Tealc, reprit-il soudainement.

\- A propos de quoi ? demanda-t-elle après quelques instants.

Les sons étaient difficilement articulés.

\- Son séjour dans mon chalet. Vous le connaissez, il a tendance à exagérer...

Il se remémora la présence frustrée du Jaffa à ses côtés, puis il imagina la même scène avec Carter. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion : s'il voulait vraiment l'emmener pêcher avec lui, il devrait sans doute faire quelques concessions - elle ne pourrait sûrement pas se priver de travailler des jours entiers - mais il était certain qu'elle saurait apprécier de passer du temps avec lui, au bord de l'eau. Juste tous les deux.

\- Je vous promets que vous ne le regretterez pas, Carter, murmura-t-il tout près de la toile.

\- Carter ?

Un murmure ensommeillé lui répondit. Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit, puis il ferma les yeux et s'endormit à son tour, un sourire aux lèvres. Les conversations nocturnes étaient vraiment les meilleures.


End file.
